Stay On My Side Tonight
by BittenByNiklaus
Summary: Enzo decided to take a quick break from the Mystic Falls' affairs and,since he was now free, he went on a trip around the ong the way he stops in NOLA and meets bartender Camille,and they both have a connection...is it too dangerous or will they make it out alive? *Reviews are welcomed* *It's possible that other characters from both shows might show up ;) *
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys, so this is my Enzi fanfic (I think it's the first around here LOL XD). Anyway I hope you guys like it and please,please tell me what you think!

Enjoy the ride ;)

PS: I don't own the characters mentioned on the story. All rights belong to the CW. I just own the storyline.

* * *

**Chapter I**

The sun was coming down in NOLA, the last rays of the day lightning the city, when Enzo entered the Rousseau's. He had left Mystic Falls for a few days so he decided to travel around and see how much the world had changed in 50 years. So far, he was surprised.

He walked in the bar and a karaoke contest was on. He stopped and stared at the people who were participating. _"Another thing as changed", _he said to himself,_ "Music is not music anymore"._ His thoughts were interrupted by a female voice.

"You wanna join in? I can talk to them if you want"

He turned around to where the voice came from and saw a blonde, green-eyed woman. She was gorgeous.

"No, thank you. I'm not a karaoke man", Enzo replied.

She smiled. "Alright then. So what can I get you?"

"Bourbon, neat, please", he answered as he sat at the counter.

"Got it".

The blonde bartender quickly got a glass, a bottle and poured some of its liquid on the glass. Enzo watched her as she did it. Her agile movements awakened something in him. She was stunning.

"There you have it!", she said as she putted the glass in from of him with a smile on her face.

"Thank you", Enzo replied.

There was no one else left in the bar to be attended so the blonde beauty decided to pick a conversation with the mysterious, yet attractive man.

"So", she started. "What's your name, guy who's not into karaoke?"

He smiled."My name is Enzo. And you are?"

"Camille. But you can call me Cami".

"Camille…such a beautiful name to such a beautiful woman", Enzo said to her, a little smirk on his face.

"Thanks", she said a little embarrassed. "But I'm not that easy to get".

Enzo took a sip of his drink. "What makes you think I want to get you?"

"I don't know", Cami said in a sassy tone. "You tell me".

"_Teasing", _he tought._ "Just how I like it"._

They stared at each other for what it felt like hours; their eyes looking deep down to each other's souls as a spark ignited between them.

Cami, all of the sudden, woke up from the trance Enzo's eyes had put her through and looked away, saying "I have…to…go in the back…"

"Yeah…", he answered, his eyes still glazing hers.

Camille quickly walked into the kitchen. She took a deep breath while trying to process what had just happened. She stayed like that for a couple more minutes. Then she took another deep breath and walked into the bar again.

But Enzo was gone. He left a 50 dollar bill with a little napkin on its side. Camille looked at the door and the "open" sign was still moving; he had just left. She walked towards the counter, grabbed the napkin and unfolded it. Written in a beautiful handwriting was a note.

"_We'll see each other again sweet Cami._

_ Enzo"_

Cami read it and she couldn't help but breathe heavily. That hot guy with an European accent had gotten under her skin and she secretly loved it. She looked once again to the note and it gave her chills. The handwriting reflected the beauty its owner had. The eyes, the lips, the hands, the…Camille had to stop herself there, she wasn't at the right place to fantasize over him, she would deal with it when she got home.

* * *

A few hours had gone by since Enzo had met Camille. He had been walking down the streets of New Orleans, the night shadowing everything…and awakening the darkest parts of the city. As he saw a group of young people drinking and partying, passing by him down the street, he remembered what he heard a guide say to a bunch of tourists early in the day, when he arrived to NOLA. _"Welcome to the dark side of New Orleans. A supernatural playground, where the living are easily lost and the dead stick around to play."_

"_Indeed", _he thought, hunger urging inside of him._ "Let's play then, shall we?"_

Enzo searched the street with his vampire senses at their highest but not many people were out yet. He considered taking another road until he saw a blonde woman walking up the street. She reminded him of the blonde bartender he had met earlier in that day and that made him want her even more. His pray was chosen.

He knew the city was ruled by vampires, especially at night. Apparently, not everyone had the right to a daylight ring. Considering this and the fact that NOLA is under the vampire's domain for over 3 centuries, he thought it would be okay to feed in public like that. That guide had indeed given him some good information. _"May he rest in peace",_ Enzo thought as he smirked, contemplating his victim.

He quickly whooshed towards the girl using his vampire speed. Enzo appeared out of nowhere in front of the girl.

"You scared me!" the girl exclaimed, taking a step back. Enzo evilly smirked. He took a step closer to the girl and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Don't scream" – he compelled her.

He caressed her cheek.

"Oh my sweet Cami", the vampire told the girl; Enzo was looking at his victim but wasn't seeing her. He was seeing the person he had called an angel just a few hours ago. He closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them, veins were popping underneath the eyes, the canines were out and his eyes had turned red. Enzo looked at his victim one more time, this time seeing her how she actually looked like. Then, he went for the neck.

As he bit her, Enzo asked himself how would it be to have his prays on Cami's neck; he then stroked his victim's lip with the thumb while he was slowly feeding at her and wondered how would it feel to touch Camille's lips; as the girl's blood flooded his system, he wondered how the bartender's blood would taste like.

Enzo started to feed faster and faster, making the girl struggle to live. She grabbed his jacket with her left hand, trying to get lose as the pain became almost intolerable. Enzo bit her even harder as she grabbed his hair and try to pull him away. She started kicking, doing whatever she could to survive. _"You can fight",_ he said in his mind,_ "…but you're not going anywhere"._ He held her neck tightly preventing her from doing any sudden move. At the same time the girl's life was coming to an end, she fought the hardest she could trying to get her attacker away from her. She grabbed his jacket again as well as his arms and pulled them away repetedly but they didn't move. She tried to scream but she couldn't. As her strength diminished, Enzo's victim took her last breath and everything around her turned dark.

Enzo took his prays away from her neck and let her fall on the floor. She was dead. He fed on her satiating his bloodlust. But he was still hungry for something else…Someone else…

* * *

Camille finally had gotten home. She was tired. It had been a pretty busy night at the bar. But even with all this fatigue, she couldn't stop thinking about him. The guy she had just met but somehow she cared about. Enzo. _"Enzo…"_she thought. "I wish I could know where you are right now…"she said out loud to herself.

Suddenly, she heard the doorbell. _"It's 2 AM, who could that be?"_, she thought to herself. Cami walked to the door and opened it.

"Hello there,Cami",Enzo said triumphantly with a smile on his lips.

"Enzo", Camille replied. She couldn't believe what her eyes where seeing.

After a short pause, Enzo broke the silence.

"Do you mind if I come in?"

**End of Chapter I**


	2. Chapter II: Disintegration

Okay guys,here's chapter 2. I was surprised by how much you liked this! I wasn't expecting it at all! So thank you all who read it :)

I want to do a special thanks to Nadia ( lovingklaus) for helping me with my indecision :)

Anyway here it is! It 's short but I promise I'll try to update it soon. Enjoy ;)

* * *

**Chapter II**

"_Do you mind if I come in?",_ these words echoing in Camille's mind as Enzo smiled.

"NO." She said, slamming the door on his face.

Enzo stared at the door, surprised by her reaction.

Inside the house was a confused Cami. "_How the…what…how did he even get my address?",_ she thought to herself, leaning against to the now closed door.

After a long pause, Camille finally spoke.

"How did you know where I live?"

"I asked around." he lied. Enzo wasn't going to tell her he had been following her every single move since she left her workplace.

"And why would you do that?"

"I wanted to see you", the male voice replied from outside the door.

"You just met me! How could you…?"

" I told you on the handwritten note I left you that we would see each other again", Enzo teased.

"Yeah, but it didn't say anything about meeting at 2 in the morning!", Camille answered.

"What can I say? I couldn't wait.", he said, a smile showing on his voice.

"You know, this behavior you're having is typical of a sociopathic predator with narcissistic trays which tells me I shouldn't trust you".

"Oh really?"

"I'm majoring in psychology. I know."

"Interesting. Should I call you Dr. Cami instead?", Enzo told her, laughing a little.

Camille couldn't help but laugh.

"Not yet.", she answered him, still giggling.

There was a long break in the somewhat conversation they were having. Camille still leaned against the door, Enzo still waiting outside. After a few minutes, she spoke in a low voice.

"Are you gone yet?"

"No",Enzo responded.

"When are you going to leave?"

"I'll leave when you open the door and let me talk to you".

Camille closed her eyes, pondering on what she should do. A few moments later, she opened them. She turned around towards the door, spinned the door handle around and opened the door. On the other side was the handsome man she had met in the end of the afternoon and that she had slightly seen before slamming the door on him. She quickly looked at him from top to bottom. He seemed even more attractive than before, for some unknown reason. When she turned her eyes to Enzo's, he was smiling at her. Cami faintly smiled back. Then as her smile faded, she grabbed her key chain from the small table near the door and left her house, closing the door behind her. Enzo took a step back as she did it. After she put her keys on her back pocket, she looked again at Enzo, wrapping the thin jacket she was wearing around her body, saying "I'm here. What do you wanna talk about?"

Enzo took a step forward towards her.

"Eyes say more than any words can…"

"You're trying to seduce me. I'm not stupid", she said in a low voice.

"No one said you were…",he answered.

Enzo continued, his voice almost a whisper. "In fact, because I know you're not stupid, I'm going to ask this.".He paused for a little bit and then proceeded. "You said that I'm a sociopathic, narcissist predator and that you shouldn't trust me –"

-"And I don't. Trust you.", Camille interrupted, her voice almost a whisper as well.

He firmly looked her in the eyes as she did the same. "That's what your mind says." Enzo said, making a dramatic break on his lower-voice speech. "But what does your heart tell you?"

Cami went speechless.

"I…I don…"

He leaned towards her even more.

"My heart tells me I should give you the benefit of the doubt", she confessed as she looked away from him and as her voice gained strength again.

"And will you?", Enzo asked, his voice a bit more lauder.

Cami whispered as Enzo got closer and closer. "I don't know…"

Enzo and Camille were face to face. He placed his right hand on her cheek. Cami let all her defenses down and closed her eyes as Enzo closed his and let his lips touch hers. As they kissed, the entire world stood still and all the air both of them had in their lungs flew away. When Enzo separated his lips from Cami's, she opened her eyes and pushed him towards her, kissing him passionately. He corresponded as she placed her hands both on his neck. He placed her face between his hands and wished she would never let go of him. As their kiss turned more intense Enzo pushed Camille against the door, making her let go of his lips for a moment and sigh. He smirked and quickly kissed her again. As their make out session went on, their hands were all over each others' bodies.

Camille had never experience this level of attraction for anyone. Sure, she had dated with a few guys,2 of them almost turned something serious but _this_ that she was feeling for this very man she was kissing was…**out of this world. **It was fear, passion, excitement, attraction, all at the same time. And she was loving it.

As Enzo let go of her lips and started to kiss her neck, Cami sighed again, this time a little louder.

Enzo was feeling everything she was feeling. And more. Much more. Call it the perks of being a vampire but when you are one, everything is heightened. The good and the bad. And in this case, the good was paying off.

Whilst Enzo was kissing her neck, his prays came off his mouth. He tried to hold himself back but he couldn't. He fought against himself but he wanted that. To taste her blood on his mouth…he looked at her neck and smiled. Then he bit her as he stroked her cheek.

Camille screamed. Enzo started feeding faster and faster. He could taste the vervain on her blood but thanks to the Augustine experiments, he had a huge tolerance to it.

Cami screamed even louder, "LET GO OF ME!".But he didn't move an inch. As the pain started to become more and more unbearable, she remembered.

"

"_Is there anything else I need to know about vampires? And how to protect from them?", Camille asked Davina. They were at Camille's place. She was still recovering from the horrific night she had been through to get rid of Klaus' compulsion._

"_I have something that might help, in case you get in a close fight with a vampire.", Davina answered._

_She handed over a small tube to Camille._

"_A perfume sample? I don't understand."_

_Davina smiled at Josh and then looked at Cami._

"_That's actually vervain diluted in water inside." Davina replied._

"_You can call it Eau de Vervain if you want", Josh said, smiling .Davina smiled at him again._

"_So this is vervain disguised in a perfume tube?"_

"_Yes.", Davina affirmed._

"_How do you know if this is gonna work?"_

"_I made it while you were unconscious during the night. But if you want to test it…", Davina pointed at Josh._

"_Who, me? Pff…fine but make it quick please." He said rolling up his right sleeve._

_Camille pointed the tube towards Josh's arm and sprayed._

"_Damn it!", he complained as a red burn showed up in his arm, disappearing about 10 seconds later._

"_It's strong", Cami was surprised._

"_Yes, it is", Davina proudly said. "It's almost 100% vervain. It may not fully incapacitate the vampire you're dealing with but it will give you some leverage in order to escape him or her."_

"_Thank you."_

"_You're welcome .Try to keep it around yourself. Maybe in your pockets. It's easier to access.", Davina advised._

"_I will"."_

Camille quickly reached to the left pocket on her pants and took the tube off. Luckily she never got to use it. Until now.

She aimed for his face and sprayed it. He shouted and jumped, taking several steps back. Enzo looked at her with his vampire face still on and blood all over his mouth and chin.

"You're a vampire!",Cami yelled at him with her hand on her neck, trying to stop the bleeding, as she gain conscience of what he really was.

Enzo could see how hurt and almost disgusted she was so he stormed off and left.

**End of Chapter II**


	3. Chapter III:I Game On

Hey, guys. Here it is, chapter III.I hope you enjoy it. It's a little short (again, I know) but I hope you like it anyway. If you could, please take some time to review, I would appreciate it :)

* * *

**Chapter III**

Camille was laid down in her bed looking at the clock passing by. She hadn't slept all night, memories of what happened in the night before taunting her mind over and over.

_"How could I be so stupid?"_,she asked herself for the millionth time. _"How could I be dumb enough to the point of kissing a stranger I just met?"_.

Camille remembered the time her former college roommates told her to be more spontaneous and go and live for the moment.

_"That didn't go that well,did it?._

She passed a hand on her bite wound, now covered with a bandage and sighed. Even though she had met Enzo just in the day before, what was bothering her more wasn't the kiss,it was the fact she had trusted him and he betrayed that trust. Camille put vervain on his drink back when they met at the bar and because he didn't show any response whatsoever to it, she thought he was human which made him half-trustable. What happened next made the rest. Cami shook her head.

_"For God's sake Camille"_, she thought to herself. _"You didn't even know the guy, how could he "betray" you? He fooled you,that's what he did. That's what vampires do. Remember Klaus?"._ The sound of his name echoing in her head made her feel disgusted. If she didn't hear his name for a millennium, it still wouldn't be enough.

Camille sat on the bed. "What happened, happened. Now get over it.",she said out loud to herself. Then she got up and got dressed. She had to stop by at the Rousseau's before going to college.

* * *

Enzo opened his eyes,not knowing where he was. He looked around and realized he was on the bed of his hotel room with a bottle of bourbon on his hand. He sat down and saw two half naked girls by his side. All of the sudden,he remembered. Shortly after he stormed off Camille's place,he went to some random bar nearby and got drunk,trying to forget what he had done. That didn't really work so he lured a couple of attractive tourists to his hotel room and drained them out of blood,stopping right before the point they would die. After that he cured them with his blood and did it again. And again. And again. He only stopped when he passed out and fell asleep. Call it whatever you want but if there's one thing that can make a vampire forget everything for brief moments it's bloodlust.

Enzo got up. He went to the bathroom and took a shower. Then as he dressed up the 2 unconscious girls started to wake up. Enzo compelled them to forget everything that happened in the night before and sent them on their way. He finished dressing up and he couldn't help but remember her . Camille. He had been trying to forget what happened between them over the night but he couldn't. The way her kiss made him feel,the way she pushed him towards her; the way she wanted him in that moment…and the way she looked at him horrified and hurt by what he did to her. He was aware back in the bar she knew about vampires;the drink she gave him was full of vervain and he could swear he saw her pouring some liquid on his glass. It didn't have any effect on him because of the Augustine experiences he had been trough,though. Plus,the guide had told him vervain was going around in the city so that wasn't a surprise.

The image of her disgusted face wasn't getting out of his head. He had to do something,apologize at least. And then he recalled.

When he was following her home in the night before he heard her being told to go to the bar in the next morning because of some reason he did not remember. Enzo looked at his watch. It marked 8:32 AM. He grabbed his jacket, put the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door handler and headed to the bar,hoping he would find her there.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in New Orleans. The sun was shining,clear sky over the city and the enchanting melody of birds singing filling the streets of the city when Cami arrived at the Rousseau's. She looked around before entering the bar when she saw him. Enzo.

"Cami!",he shouted as he lowered his step.

Camille froze for a few seconds. Then she turned towards him, crossing her arms as she did it.

"You gotta have some big balls to show up in here after what you've done."

"That's a story for another day,Cami", he couldn't help but tease about what she had just said.

Camille gave him a side look and turned around to enter the bar when he grabbed her arm.

"I came here to apologize",Enzo said,serious this time.

Camille looked at Enzo in the eyes and gave him a fulminant look.

"My name is Camille and I don't need your apologies. Now LET. GO. OF. MY. ARM."

Enzo let go of her arm.

"Now get the hell out of here.",Camille told him. Then she got into the bar and closed the door behind her.

Enzo looked at the door and smiled.

"I tried your way,Cami", he muttered out loud. "Now let's try mine…".

**End of Chapter III**


End file.
